Crusade of a God
by KitsuneSenpai18
Summary: No one has heard of a Contract between a God and a Mortal. Now, Loki and Mayura travel along the Nine Worlds searching for mysterious feathers that Odin needs. Meeting the other gods, some strange races. Friendships will grow. Love will bloom. Hardships will befall upon the group. The journey has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hello there, my dear readers! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction of Matantei Loki Ragnarok! The plot line is somewhat like Chrono Crusade and Tsubasa Chronicles, but different. As well as the rating, which is M and the pairing is Mayura x Loki. -drools a bit- It will be awesome sauce! All those awesome worlds ready to be exploded! Oh I can't wait! **

**Xiao-xing: -sighs heavily- Miss Kitsune is sure a pervert with Lady Mayura and Lord Loki. Xiao-xing is sure worried about her other characters that are in the Garden manga series. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: -drooling stops, looks at Xiao-xing and stares at her- What do you mean by that? Do you want to be in the garden series manga? Because, I will sure put you in that series if you want. **

**Xiao-xing: -shakes her head- No, Xiao-xing is good! **

**KitsuneSenpai18: -smirks- But I am the writer so I can do whatever I want with you fanfiction characters! So, congrats Xiao-xing! You can be in the garden series because you should be and you can also, be in fanfiction too since you don't mind being in fanfiction! **

**Xiao-xing: -gulps- **

**Mayura: So, who can do the disclaimer? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, I will leave the disclaimer up to you, Mayura. -looks at Xiao-xing- And you can do the claimer, little Xiao-xing! -smirks- **

**Mayura: KitsuneSenpai18 does not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok nor the somewhat plot line of Chrono Crusade and of Tsubasa Chronicles. This includes the characters of Matantei Loki Ragnarok. **

**Xiao-xing: -with a teary face- But Miss Kitsune does own her created characters and she will put Xiao-xing in her Garden manga series. She does also own her garden manga series too. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Though, I have doing some homework, some little bits of fanfiction, maybe talk with some of my friends, play some games and also, been working on the garden series too. -mutters- Now, I just need to put Xiao-xing in a funny, but awesome chapter and meaning... I probably need to make her not be in fanfiction anymore. Sorry, Xiao-xing! Commentary life for you! **

**Xiao-xing: -nods head- Yes, Miss Kitsune... -tear eyed again- **

**KitsuneSenpai18 and Mayura: Enjoy~! **

**Full Summary: It was a Contract between him, the God of Mischief and Chaos and her, a mortal girl. To go on a journey, through the worlds collecting mysterious feathers that Odin needs for some odd reason. Now, Mayura and Loki journey across each nine world, searching for these mysterious feathers. Joined with them, is the little witch named Hua, the great wolf Fenrir, Yamino the butler, cute and small, Ecchan and the quiet and timid Hel. Each one will build friendships with one another and maybe, even love will come to Mayura and Loki. Will hardships befall on the young group of friends?**

* * *

**Crusade of a God **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It started just as another boring day, in the little small mountain village that said to host a pink-haired and crimson red eyed young witch. That is what the villagers called the poor young girl who lived near the forest mountain edge of her small village.

This is where the young teenage woman named Mayura lived. Sadly, it was not a great place to live in, if you were Mayura. Her small, little stone and wooden roof hut was standing there peacefully. Mayura was doing some cooking for her breakfast as she normally did.

Mayura was wearing the long-sleeved, oval-neck collar, ankle-length pale brown peasant dress, with a dark brown corset tied around her bosom, which she did not like at all. A dirty, white apron was tied around her waist. A pair flat, brown ballet shoes were on her feet and a pale brown bandana in her hair.

Now, Mayura's parents, both had died in an accident that involved the village. Since, Mayura was born with strange hair color and eye color, the elder had spared Mayura's life but her parents were burned at the stake for birthing a witch. She was alone in this village, since her parents were gone, but the elder was still alive. Mayura didn't know how long that will last.

Once, the elder died, Mayura knew that she would be burned at the stake for looking like a witch. Now, here Mayura was cooking some nice, chicken and vegetable soup. She needed to get some more ingredients for some lunch and dinner. She had some bread, some cheese and some animals, in which she feed early on today. Mayura sighed heavily. She wished she had someone to talk to and someone who wouldn't judge her based on her appearance.

"Hm... maybe, I need some apples and some mint." Mayura muttered, to herself. She sighed heavily. She would have to go in the mountain forests to go and pick some apples, non-poison mushrooms, raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, some fresh water and then some lavender, mint and chamomile. "Maybe, for lunch and dinner, I can have some fish. Meaning, I would have to catch some." Mayura added.

Mayura looked down at the soup she was making. She sighed. She really wished that she had someone to look after the soup while she went out and get some ingredients. Well, she could always start over. Mayura, walking away from the fire-pit and the pot she had grabbed a wooden bucket of water, picking it up and then walking back to the fire-put, she put the water over the fire and the pot, killing the fire and ruining her soup.

Mayura smiled, brightly. "Well, time for me to get those ingredients." she said to herself as she walked away from the fire-pit, the pot and the bucket. She walked to where her cloak was, hanging from the hanger.

Mayura had grabbed the black cloak with the hood, putting that on and put the hood over her head, covering her hair. She didn't want anyone to see her from the village. She grabbed a hand-woven basket, putting that over her right elbow. She walked towards the door and then opened the door and walked out into the bright, sunny day and going up to where the mountain forests were.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde haired, handsome, tall and forest green eyed male was sitting in on a tree branch bored. He came down from his world to Midgard, he was looking for someone to play a small prank on. But, no one lived in the mountain forests of this small, little village. Just what, the God of Mischief and Chaos himself would suspect after all.

This was Loki. The god who always found himself getting into trouble with Odin, due to his harmless, little pranks. Key word in that sentence was harmless. So, Loki had accidentally discovered Odin's little secret stash of whatever he called it. He wanted to know what Odin was reading, but Odin had literally kicked him out of Asgard that he didn't even get a chance to pack or say goodbye to his children.

Well, at least Loki didn't have to deal with Freya, which made him a happy god. Not that Loki didn't like Freya, it was just that... her clinging was driving him crazy and he had to get away from her or else, he would go insane. Also, her brother, Freyr was also, driving him crazy. If he had to listen to that idiot's speech on how he and his sister were in a relationship, Loki would have kicked Freyr out of Asgard and down to Midgard just for the shits and giggles.

Loki sighed heavily, as he looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds roll by and the bright sun. He heard birds tweeting so other animals were probably having fun being out and hunting for food.

"Might as well sit back and relax..." Loki muttered, underneath his breath. As he stretched out his body on the tree branch. Loki was slowly closing his eyes, until he heard someone signing.

"_I wonder, I wonder..." _

Loki quickly sat up, at hearing that song. He looked around to see that there was a young person walking with woven-basket with some strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, non-poisons mushrooms, lavenders, mints and chamomiles.

"_I wonder why each little bird has someone..." _

Loki leaned closer, looking at the young girl who was picking some apples off the tree that was near his tall tree. She couldn't see Loki up in the high oak tree, which was good. But, Loki found himself becoming somewhat interested in this girl. She was singing with a gentle and beautiful voice. It reminded him of someone singing that same song a long, long time ago.

"_To sing to sweet things to..." _

Now, Loki moved slowly getting close to the young girl, making sure not to startle her. He saw her that she did have some fish in her basket and that some apples as well. She was smiling and actually, had a small bird on her shoulder along with a little rabbit near her feet.

"_A gay little love melody?" _

Loki knew that song from somewhere, it had been a long time and he had forgotten on who had sung it to him. But, for some reason, he couldn't see the person's face. Loki mentally groaned, he had a deep feeling that Odin had something to do with this, just definitely pissed him off. Note to self, once back on Asgard. Beat the answers out of the old man and be satisfied.

"_I wonder, I wonder..." _

The girl looked happy about picking her apples and enjoying singing her song, so Loki was enjoying this little show. Though, he was moving down slowly, praying that the girl didn't see him just yet. He wanted the girl to see him when she finished her song.

"_If my heart keeps singing will my song go winging?" _

Loki had wanted to see the girl's hair and her eyes, he wanted to see what the girl looked like. Her voice was beautiful and he found it captivating. It was like she was bewitching him with her voice. A mortal girl like herself was bewitching a god, like himself. He found out it interesting and ironic as well.

"_To someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me?" _

**(I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty. I do not own this song, if I did then I would be rich as shit.) **

Finally, Loki was close enough to the girl so that he could watch her and she could see him. He wanted her to look up at him to see him. It would make his day. The girl was smiling brightly, like she had nothing to worry about in the world. "You know, you have a lovely voice." Loki said.

The girl flinched and looked up to see Loki sitting there, watching her. He looked so handsome. His blonde hair in the wind with his beautiful, forest green eyes. The outfit he was wearing was strange, but she didn't say anything. She was staring at him, but it looked like she was shying away from him, which Loki did not like.

Loki jumped down from the tree down to the ground, in front of the girl. He was taller than she was, which was no surprise there at all. He stared down at her, smirking at her. "You know I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name, if I can." he continued.

"Uh... my name is Mayura..." the girl named Mayura said, softly.

"Mayura? That sounds like a beautiful name." he said, smiling at her. Loki noticed that the bird and the rabbit were gone. They must have left when Loki first spoke and startled their little mortal friend. But, Loki didn't mind he was interested in the girl standing in front of him.

Mayura felt her cheeks go hot when this mysterious man appeared in front of her and then asked for her name. She was didn't know why her cheeks were going red because of this man. She didn't even know what his name was! "Um... sir... What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"My name is Loki." he introduced himself with a pleasant smile upon his lips. Mayura nodded, smiling a little bit. Loki leaned down closer towards Mayura, reaching up to her hood of her cloak and pulled it over her head. Once the hood was gone, Loki couldn't help but not to pull his eyes away from Mayura now.

She had long, beautiful and silky-looking soft, rose pink hair with beautiful, innocent crimson red eyes. She looked like a goddess that came down from Asgard, but he knew that she was a mortal though her hair, eyes and voice sounded and looked a little familiar to the young god, but he couldn't remember.

Mayura stared at him, waiting to see what Loki's reaction was going to be. If it was like the villagers, it wouldn't be pretty. She didn't want Loki to hate her because of her hair and eyes. Mayura wanted to turn away from Loki, but she couldn't and she didn't know why. Loki reached with his right hand and grabbed a piece of her hair, gently. He brought her hair piece up to his lips and gently gave it a kiss.

Which caused Mayura to blush even more. "U-Um... L-Loki... c-could... you please stop..." she stuttered, nervously. Mayura never had anyone touch her hair like that. Not even the men or boys in her village did that to her hair like Loki just did.

Loki smirked. "What if I don't want?" he asked. Mayura's blush got worse now and she pouted.

"Mou! Stop teasing me!" she yelled at him. Loki let go of the piece of hair, with a smug smile on his lips. Like it was his mission to tease her and he was enjoying it. That was when Mayura realized something. "Loki?" she asked.

"Yes? Mayura?" he asked.

"Do you live around here?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "No, I live somewhere far away." he wasn't lying really. It was true, he did live somewhere that only the gods that could live and no mortal could.

Mayura was silent for a moment. "Then, how about you come and stay here with me? Since, you don't live here and the villagers, sometimes don't take too well to strangers." she explained. Loki nodded. With that, the two made their way back to Mayura's little home and village.

* * *

Loki looked around Mayura's small, little hut home. It looked nice and clean, but he couldn't help but feel some loneliness in the air. Mayura set her basket of goods down and was smiling to herself. "I am glad that I could have someone over. It gets quite lonely here." she explained.

Loki looked at her, as she was getting ready to cook for him. "Mayura, don't you have any parents?" he asked.

Mayura paused a little and she was silent for a while. "N-No. I don't. My parents were burned at the stake when I was a baby because of my hair and eye color. The elder stopped the villagers from killing me, but... my parents were not so lucky." she explained, slowly. She turned and looked at Loki with a sad smile. "So, that's why I get lonely." she added.

Mayura was making a new pot of stew and this time with some fried fish. At least, she got some food that would be enough for two people. Which made Mayura glad and it was nice that Mayura had Loki with her. "You can sit down, if you want." she said. Loki walked over towards Mayura and sat down near her. Now, Loki wasn't a good cook, he knew that. Especially, from his middle son's reaction at seeing the kitchen.

Which is why Yamino had forbid their father from cooking ever again. Loki was fine with it, since he knew that he wasn't a good cook. Loki watched Mayura with interest as she continued to cook for the both of them.

* * *

Now, inside the village, a tragic fate had befall on the little village. The elder died in their peaceful sleep and that meant that the villagers could finally do something that they have been dying to do for a long time. They could finally burn the witch named Mayura at the stake just like they did with her parents.

"We can finally have revenge on that witch! The elder is died! The witch is vulnerable! We can burn her now!" one of the village cheered.

"We can still have the priest see if she truly is a witch!" another one of the villagers had cheered.

The villagers nodded. "Let's go see the witch now!" they cheered, as they grabbed the torches and walked towards Mayura's little hut, completely unaware the fact that Loki was there, which meant the villagers might find themselves dealing with a wrath of a god.

Inside of Mayura's little hut, she and Loki were having a nice meal and they were enjoying each other's company that was until a knock was heard at the door. Mayura and Loki looked confused at the sound. Mayura got up and walked towards the door, opening it slightly and then she backed away from the door completely scared. Loki could sense Mayura's fear for some unknown reason and quickly, rushed to her side. Like a gentlemen would normally, in this position.

Loki looked to see a whole mob of angry villagers outside of Mayura's hut. They had torches and Loki did not like the looks on their faces. "You have brought an outsider in this village, witch! You know the rules! No outsiders!" one of the villagers yelled.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Mayura can do whatever she wants and would you please stop calling her a witch. It is quite rude to say that to a poor, young maiden." he growled. Mayura had blushed a little at what Loki said in her defense and the villagers did not like that tone of voice he had.

Most of the villagers were frighten by the way Loki spoke to them. However, the rest of the villagers were not going to back down. "Listen you outsider! The elder has died, meaning we can finally take that witch to the priest to see if she will repent for her crimes as a witch!" one of the brave villagers had yelled at him.

Loki really wanted to hurt these mortals, he tried to use some of his powers, but it was like they weren't listening to him which was strange. Something was not right. Loki had a feeling that Odin might have done something like this when he had kicked him out of Asgard. Loki gritted his teeth. _Damn you Odin! Just when I need my powers to protect someone Odin takes them away! _Loki thought, angrily to himself.

At this time in Asgard, Odin sneezed a couple of times due to the curses that Loki was sending his way.

Now, back to where Mayura, Loki and a mob of angry villagers were waiting. _The elder... is died... _Mayura thought to herself, sadly. The elder, after her parents died, raised her as if she were the elder's own grandchild. Giving her presents on her birthday, taking care of her when she was sick, being there to protect her when the villagers were angry with her. Now, the grandparent that Mayura had come to love and cherish was gone.

Mayura knew what she had to do. She had to go with the villagers to the church and tell the priest the truth. "When witch want is your answer!" another one of the villagers yelled.

"I'll go with you." she said. Loki looked down at her with widen eyes, that were giving her the look 'are you bloody insane'. Mayura was walking towards the crowd. "I will go and the priest will know the truth." she said, calmly.

The villagers and even Loki stared at Mayura, in shock and awe (well for Loki that is). They couldn't believe that she would actually go to the church and face some harsh torture and even possibly even death. Mayura smiled and turned to look at Loki. "Don't worry, Loki. I will be fine." she said.

_I swear to Mayura. I will save you from this fate. _Loki thought as he watched Mayura leave with the other half of the villagers. The rest of them came up to him, glaring at him. "Come with us, outsider! You must be punished too!" one of the villagers said. Loki sighed heavily, and followed them peacefully. Well, it was no use trying to stop them since his powers were not working! _Damn Odin! Damn Odin to all of the Nine Worlds! _Loki again cursed at Odin.

Back, at Asgard Odin's son, Thor was wondering why his father was sneezing so much. Thor thought that it might have been Loki. Well, Thor looks like you are right! Too bad, that you never get a prize for winning the guessing game.

* * *

Mayura was not having fun dealing with the priest, Mayura's clothes had to be torn off of her when she got into the church and now she was left in her undergarments with just her bare feet. A spaghetti-strapped, thigh-length, low v-neck collar. It dropped down to almost showing her bosom. The color was white and it covered her matching white underwear, which was good for her.

Here Mayura was sitting in a seat chained to the seat with her wrists and ankles. A purple bruised cheek is what she had on the left, since the priest went to full torture and interrogation mode when Mayura was chained down. Blood was oozing from her fingernails due to the priest using needles to go under them, just to hear Mayura scream. Did she scream? No, she didn't since she was going to fight for her life and will not give up, she knew that she was not a witch; the elder knew that she wasn't a witch, her parents most likely did not think that their daughter was a witch and Loki told the villagers that she was not a witch too.

Mayura was going to be brave for them. She had a feeling that this is what her parents had to face and all of the other poor bystanders who the villages accused of being witches. She needed to fight this battle on her own and she will. Just like all of those people had before her.

"Now, sweet Mayura. There is no need to fight and be stubborn about this. All you need to do is quietly and peacefully submit that you are a witch and that your crimes will be repent." the priest calmly told her, trying to get her to see the light again.

Mayura narrowed her crimson red eyes at him and glared. "I told you before! I am not a witch! I will not submit to something that I am not! I have no crimes to repent too and if so, who in the eyes of do I need to repent to?! God! Don't make me laugh! I don't believe in God! God had taken away my parents from me when I was only just a baby! He had gifted me with my hair and my eyes! It's his fault that I am sitting here right now!" Mayura yelled at the priest and then she spit on his foot.

The priest was getting tired of this and normally, he would be calm and patient but in Mayura's case. She was pushing him over the edge and he had lost his temper yet again and had slapped her again, this time across her right cheek, probably bruising it. Mayura had held back her tears and screams as she continued to glare at the man. "Listen to me, you little witch! God is everything and he is your creator! He did not blessed you with these looks! It was Satan, himself! Your parents must have made a deal with that devil just so that they could have you and now look at where it has gotten them! Dead! They are dead now!" he yelled at Mayura. He was only trying to make her see the light of reason.

Mayura continued to glare at him. "Remember, what I told you before, priest. I do not believe in God nor do I believe in Satan himself!" she yelled back at him.

The priest had stared at her, even he straight himself and coughed. "Well, then... I guess that it is clear to me that you, my dear are indeed, a witch. As such, you must be punished for your crimes. You will be burned at the stake, right away and in front of that friend of yours, the outsider. After your death, he will be killed due to you bringing him here." the priest told her. As he began to walk away, he saw one of the nuns standing outside of the torture room. He walked over to her. "Sister." he said. She turned to him and nodded. "Dress her in proper attire for witches, like her. If you will. I had enough of that blasted girl." he added. The nun nodded, as the priest left. The nun sighed heavily, walked into the room and walked towards Mayura.

The nun was beginning to feel sympathy for the poor girl. The nun had seen many poor victims of being accused as witches and every one of them did not look like a witch in her eyes nor acted like one. Sometimes, she wondered if God had wanted to punish them all by accusing each other of being things that they were not. "Miss, it is time for a change in your outfit." she spoke, softly to Mayura. The nun leaned over, taking a key out of her robes and then unlocking the chains around Mayura's wrists and ankles. The nun had helped Mayura out of the chair, as the two made their way to the room that the nun would change Mayura's undergarments to the outfit that they made the accused female witches wear when they burned them at the stake.

In the room, Mayura had to take off her undergarments as she out on the dress, it was a ruffled and laced, the collar was rectangular cut from the sleeves across in a straight line. The sleeves were short, with ruffled lace as well to her bosom and the other sleeve. The skirt is wavy and long; has ruffles as well at the end of the skirt. The length of the skirt is calf-length and it ends a few inches above the ankles. The dress was complete white as snow.

The nun had saw the bruised cheeks and the bloody fingernails and began to reply some medical ointment to the bruised cheeks and the bloody fingernails and then wrapped some bandages around the bloody fingernails and fingers. The nun looked at Mayura. "I hope that your friend and you will be alright." she said, softly.

Mayura smiled, softly at the nun. "Loki and I will be alright. I believe in him." she said. The nun stared at Mayura, confused to what Mayura was talking back.

* * *

Loki was sitting in his small prison with chains around his neck, his wrists, arms, legs and ankles. One of the villagers had come in, telling him that Mayura was going to be burned at the stake and that he was going to watch and then he would be killed for being an outsider. Loki had glared at the man and said nothing, the man punched Loki in the cheek and then nearly spitted on his feet.

It seemed that mortals loved to get each other angry. But, since Loki was not a mortal, but immortal he was not going to be easily riled up just by a mere mortal. Now, Loki had to think of a plan to save Mayura. But, what should he do? Damn Odin, if only he didn't take away most of his powers away then he would save Mayura and not that to deal with the mortals. But what could he do?

"Hm... I see that you have gotten yourself in this predicament." Loki heard that familiar old voice as he looked up to see Odin himself standing before him.

Loki glared at Odin. "Odin, you have some explaining to do." he growled, underneath his breath.

Odin had stroked his long and white beard. "What explaining, Loki?" he asked. Loki knew that Odin was messing with him. That pissed Loki off since he knew that Odin was hiding something from him and that pissed the God of Mischief and Chaos even more.

"Odin..." Loki, dangerously said in a low voice. "Tell me. Why did Mayura's singing voice and looks remind me of someone, who I don't seem to remember? Also, why in the bloody Nine Worlds, did you take away most of my powers? How am I going to save Mayura now?" Loki asked.

"Well, I can't answer the first question, since you must remember that on your own with little Mayura's help. Also, if I had let you have most of your powers, I fear that Midgard would have gone boom. Also, there is a way to save Mayura. Make a contract with the girl. If you do that, you and the other you named Utgard Loki will combine and your power will be complete." Odin explained to Loki.

Loki stared at him. "How in the world do I make a contract with Mayura?" he asked.

Odin's eyes seemed to have a strange twinkle in them, which made Loki uncomfortable. Odin smiled at him. "Easy Loki. First you need to get her to say this 'Loki of Asgard, I beseech thee. Initiate this contract between me, a mortal and you, a god. In this contract, I give myself to thee' and with that you kiss her fully on her lips." Odin informed Loki.

Loki stared at him. "I have to get her to say that and then kiss her on her lips." he repeated. Odin nodded, brightly. "To a man that she just meet and does not have a clue that he is actually a god." he added. Odin nodded, again. He didn't see what Loki was getting at. "How do I get her to see that I am a god?" he asked the older god.

"Well, that is up to you, Loki. The girl will die if you don't save her life." Odin said. As he turned away to leave. "It is up to you save her." he added and with that Odin disappear, leaving Loki alone.

Loki knew that he had to do. He had to save Mayura, even if it meant showing her the side of him that even the mortals came to fear the gods and their fury. One of the villagers came back to get Loki. The god knew what he had to do and he would form a contract between him and Mayura.

* * *

Mayura was walking behind the nun with rope tied around her wrists and was attached to another piece of rope that the nun had. The priest was in front of the two woman as they were walking towards the burning area. Two stakes were being ready to burn Mayura and Loki. The wood was being ready for the burning.

Mayura looked up to see that Loki was in the same position as her. She looked at him, glad to see that he was alright. But she did noticed that bruised and he could see fury in those beautiful emerald green eyes. He was not happy at seeing what happened to Mayura's cheeks and her fingers.

Mayura had a feeling that they wouldn't burn them right away not yet. Mayura could see that Loki's clothes were replaced with a white, short-sleeved, oval-neckline tunic with a pair of long, white pants and his feet were bare now. Mayura felt guilty for dragging Loki into this mess and she felt like it was her fault that it was happening to him and her.

The priest walked to the villagers, while the nun and the villager that had been in charge of Loki were standing next to each other. Both were standing next to each other Mayura, they were close to each other. "Mayura..." Loki whispered to her. Mayura glanced up at Loki, wondering what he was going to say to her. "I need you to do something for me." he continued to whisper to her.

Mayura nodded. "Alright, what is it?" she asked him.

"I need you say this 'Loki of Asgard, I beseech thee. Initiate this contract between me, a mortal and you, a god. In this contract, I give myself to thee'. If you do this I can get you out of this mess. You must trust me if you want to live." Loki ordered her.

Mayura stared at him. Not believing that he was a god. "I don't believe in God, Loki." she muttered to him.

"Mayura..." Loki said, dangerously low. Mayura stared at him as his eyes showed that they were telling the truth. "Do you want the elder's efforts for keeping you alive go to waste? What about your parents? They died protecting you. Do you want the elder and your parents and their wishes for you to live to be in vain?" he asked her.

Mayura shook her head. "No... I don't..." she muttered.

"Then say it and say it quickly before it is too late." he growled.

Mayura took a deep breath. "Loki of Asgard, I beseech thee. Initiate this contract between me, a mortal and you, a god. In this contract, I give myself to thee." she spoke.

Loki grinned, as he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, which confused her and was starting confused everyone that was watching this. That was when a blinding light had surrounded Mayura and Loki, everyone had to cover their eyes due to the light.

When the light had died down, Mayura was free from her bonds and she was being carried by Loki, who had blazing scarlet red eyes wearing a black pair of trousers, a pair of black boots and a white, long-sleeved, button shirt with the collar up and a red blazer jacket and a blue bow with horizontal stripes at the bottom. A pair of white angel wings were sprouted on his back. He had a large staff shaped like a crescent moon on top with a ribbon tied around one end in his hands, while still holding onto Mayura.

Loki smirked at the villagers. "I guess now it is time for me to unleash a true power of the gods." he said, as he looked at his staff. "I am sure my staff, Laevateinn is ready for a fight." he said.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: That was the long Chapter 1 of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it because I know that I am going to! **

**Xiao-xing: -sighs heavily- Xiao-xing takes more scenes for the manga soon. **

**Mayura: -smiles at Xiao-xing- Don't worry, Xiao. Kitsune-Senpai is working on her manga as well as her fanfictions. **

**[Loki comes in.] **

**Loki: Well, I guess I should say the ending. So, that Kitsune-Senpai can start on Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of this story. **

**Mayura: That would be a great idea Loki! **

**Loki: -grabs Mayura with her blushing- Please Rate & Review! **

**Roses are Red **

**Violets are Blue **

**Hope you love this new story **

**Please Rate & Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hey there everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this glorious and awesome fanfiction story that I am doing! I hoped that you all liked Chapter 1 and I can't wait to get started on Chapter 3 too! I am getting hooked on this story and writing it seems fun! I just can't help myself at all! **

**Xiao-xing: Xiao-xing is sure glad that Lady Mayura did not get burned at the stake. -smiles- **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Thus, the beautiful contract between these two have started. Meaning, all the juicy lemons that I have going around in my brain! **

**Mayura: I wonder what Odin is hiding from Loki? **

**Loki: Well, I have a feeling that he is not going to tell me at all, during these chapters. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, he might give out hints. **

**Xiao-xing: Xiao-xing has a feeling that those hints would be in riddles. **

**Mayura and Loki: -stares at me- **

**KitsuneSenpai18: What? More fun! Loki! Do the glorious disclaimer already now! **

**Loki: -sighs heavily- Fine. Kitsune-Senpai does own Matantei Loki Ragnarok nor the somewhat plot line of Chrono Crusade and of Tsubasa Chronicles. This includes the characters of Matantei Loki Ragnarok as well. **

**Xiao-xing: -smiles- But Miss Kitsune does own her created characters for this story. **

**All: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Crusade of a God **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mayura couldn't take her eyes off of Loki, he was beyond the words of handsome. He looked like a true god. Loki looked like a god on a mission to make the villagers pay for what they had put Mayura through all of her life. The villagers, the nun and the priest were all on the ground, bowing their heads.

"Please forgive us! We didn't mean to make you angry, almighty god!" the people cried out to Loki. He just glared at them all, he wanted to punish them for treating him and Mayura bad. But, he was a god and sometimes, gods do show mercy to the mortals. He glanced down at Mayura, wondering what she wanted.

"Mayura." the way that Loki said her name sent shivers up her spine. He leaned closer to her, his mouth near her ear and Mayura was blushing like crazy now. "Tell me. Do you want me to punish these people of all that they have done to you, the elder and your parents?" he asked her.

Mayura was silent. Did she want revenge on the villagers for what they did to her parents? Would the elder and her parents be happy with at her for wanting the villagers to suffer for what they had done? No. She couldn't ask something like that, even if it is wrong to treat another human being like that. She was not going to have Loki punish them for that. "No. I don't." she muttered.

Loki stared at her, confused. "Aren't you angry at them for treating you like dirt all these years?" he asked her again.

Mayura smiled, sadly. "I am, but I know that it is wrong to hurt another person. They didn't mean it. They were acting to their own accord and I forgive them." she said.

Loki was amazed and shocked by Mayura's confession. She had easily forgiven the people who treated her like dirt all of these years, killed her parents, probably insulted the elder of the village because the elder was raising Mayura as a grandchild. Loki was about to say something to Mayura. Until both of them noticed that the villagers were not talking anymore or screaming or begging in fear. "Um... Loki... what happened to them?" Mayura asked, moving closer to Loki's chest. Which the handsome god did not mind at all.

"I have no clue, Mayura." he said. He was confused too, but with a cute, young maiden is his arms, being a god was awesome. That was when a bearded, old man came suddenly, smiling at the two.

"Hello Loki. Hello Mayura." he said.

Mayura had wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, trying hide away from this strange man while Loki gave the old man a deadpan stare, clearly not amused seeing the old man. "What are you doing here Odin?" Loki asked.

Mayura looked up at Loki, confused. "You know this man?" she asked in whisper.

Loki nodded. "Unfortunately. He is the head god of Asgard." he muttered. That was when a cough could be heard and the two looked at Odin, who could clearly hear what the two were saying underneath their breaths.

"Nice to see that you have your full powers back Loki." Odin stated, while Loki glared at him, knowing it was his fault that he ended up like this in the beginning. "Now, I have come to explain the aftermath and the rules of the contract between you two and give both of you a quest." the old man added.

Now, Loki was beginning to hate Odin with every fiber of this being right now. He didn't know what the old man was talking about, but whatever it was. He knew that he was not going to like it. Especially, if Odin was the one giving it.

"Now, the rules of the contract state that you two are bond together by fate. A white thread will connect you two and Loki will be able sense if you are in any danger, Mayura if he is not with you at the time. Sadly, the aftermath of Loki's powers include him turning into a small child and you, Mayura... well... I am sorry to say this, but you turn into a cat." he started.

"I turn into a child!" Loki yelled at him, at the same time as an angry Mayura.

"What do you mean I turn into a cat?!" Mayura asked, angrily at the same time as Loki.

"Listen to me, both of you! It depends on how much Loki uses his powers! Since, he hasn't used any yet, he is not going turn into a child and you are not going to be turned into a cat yet! Alright! Geez! Now, let me explain about the quest that I have for you two. I need you two to travel around the nine worlds collecting these holy feathers that I need. I am not going to explain what they are just yet, but I need them as soon as possible." he finished.

"So, when do we start this journey?" Loki asked.

"As soon as possible. Meaning, find the feather that is here on Midgard, though I should warn you that these feathers can travel to different times. Meaning, the one on Midgard could be in a different time here on Midgard. Have fun you two." Odin said, as the old man disappeared.

Loki looked down at Mayura. "Well, Mayura. I guess, we must be going sometime soon." he said.

Mayura nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We should." she said back.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Odin came back with a little pink, flying creature. "This here is Ecchan and he will be your guide in traveling between the worlds. Have fun and once you two leave the villagers will resume back to their normal route without any memory about the both of you." he added. "Bye." he said, as he finally disappeared leaving Loki and Mayura with little Ecchan.

Ecchan floated towards Mayura and Loki, smiling. "Hello, Master Loki. Hello Miss Mayura! I am Ecchan and I will be your guide through the worlds! Odin didn't mention this, but I can sense the feathers once they are near by!" Ecchan cheered, happily.

"That would be a great help, Ecchan." Loki said, as he looked down at Mayura again. "Mayura. When we get to the other time of Midgard, I promise you that I will buy you some new clothes of that time." he said.

Mayura looked at him and smiled. "I would like that very much, Loki." she was looking forward to having some new clothes for once. Loki was going to be getting a new outfit as well. He didn't want to deal with the witch burning outfit anymore than he needed.

"Let's go!" Ecchan cheered, as a magical looking seal appeared below from Loki's feet, looking like a beautiful and interesting one. Suddenly, something deep blue came up from the seal and then swallowed Mayura and Loki, while Ecchan had a pair of large angel wings appear from his back as the swallowed the small blue thing that had Mayura and Loki inside it. Then Ecchan disappeared from the site and the villagers were returned to normal, wondering what they were doing before.

* * *

Loki had switched back from his full god mode to the mortal witch burning outfit that the villagers from Mayura's village had forced him to wear. Now, the two were inside traveling Mayura was still in Loki's arms, as she looked around to see where they were. She was quite amazed at the place they were.

Loki didn't want to remind Mayura that she was still in his arms, he would just let her stay in his arms still she noticed it for herself. Now, Loki found this mission from Odin a little suspicious because Loki knew Odin very well. And since Loki had pranked some very harmless pranks on some of the gods, mostly Odin. He knew that Odin could use this for revenge at all of the pranks that Loki pulled. Something about this didn't seem right to Loki and he was going to find out what Odin's plan was.

"I wonder where Ecchan is?" Mayura asked out loud. Loki glanced down at her, now that she mentioned it. He was wondering where that little flying, adorable creature went.

"I have a feeling that he is the one that is carrying us as we are traveling through the worlds right now." Loki told her.

Mayura looked amazed by what Loki told her. "Wow! I didn't know that Ecchan could do it like this! It's amazing!" she was smiling, brightly. She was much cheerful now, which made a smile grace Loki's lips. He was glad that Mayura was having fun and that she was going to enjoy herself. Like the fact that he was going to be a child if he used too much of her power and that she was going to be a cat when that happened, didn't seem to bother them anymore.

"We are here!" Ecchan's voice echoed, he sounded excited for a tiny creature that is. That was when a bright light came upon them and suddenly, the two found themselves in a different world, with the sun shining brightly. The birds were tweeting which was a good thing and that the clouds were rolling by the great blue sky. Ecchan was floating near the two, smiling at them. "What do you guys think about this time period?" he asked.

"It looks very beautiful!" Mayura smiled, brightly. Loki just nodded his head.

Ecchan stared at the two for a while, before smiling. "Master Loki and Miss Mayura seem very close! Are you two a couple?" he asked. Mayura and Loki looked at each other and Mayura realized that she was still in his arms. She blushed very heavily, she jumped out of Loki's arms, which made Loki pout a little, clearly not happy about this.

Ecchan titled his head, wondering what he did wrong but he didn't ask anymore. Loki looked out to see a town near by. "There is a town, maybe we can find someone who can some stores with some clothes that we can buy." he said.

Mayura looked up at him, her blushing slowly fading away. "Loki... do you have money?" she asked him.

Loki looked at her and smirked, as he put his lips to his mouth. "Remember, Mayura. I told you that I am a God and that I have a large amounts of money from any world if I need it." he told her. With that, the group made their way to the wonderful, looking town.

* * *

Ecchan was in Mayura's arms, as Mayura was standing close to Loki and Loki was looking at the people who were passing by. Some of them were flying on broomsticks with some pointy hats. Clearly, this time period was a time where magic was considered an art and a wonder. The people had some weird hair coloring and eye coloring, which made Mayura happy that she was not going to be stared at like she was a freak of nature.

They seemed happy and were cheerful. They were talking with each other and seemed to be enjoying their time. Loki, Mayura and Ecchan continued to walk, looking for a store that sells cloths. That was when they finally found the store that they were looking for. Loki, Mayura and Ecchan walked right on in. Greeted by a nice woman. "Welcome to your store, my name is Kiku! Is there anything I might help you all with?" Kiku asked.

Loki turned towards Kiku and smiled, brightly. "Yes. I am looking for clothes for me and my companion." he said, as he pointed to Mayura. Kiku nodded. She knew what needed to be done.

"I understand, sir. The man's clothing section is other there and I will show your lady to the woman's section." she said. It looked like she was keeping this professional and not falling for Loki's charms. Which was good for business but Loki was a handsome and young, fellow. Ecchan jumped from Mayura's arms and landed on Loki's head, already deciding that he would go with Loki making sure that the god of mischief doesn't try and mess with anything.

And with that Loki and Ecchan went the other way while Kiku walked with Mayura to the woman's clothing section.

* * *

The man's section had a nice section that Loki seemed to enjoy. Ecchan looked down at Loki, wondering what Loki was going to get. "Master Loki?" Ecchan asked.

"Yes, Ecchan?" Loki asked, pondering in his clothing choice.

"Do you think you might need four outfits just in case, along with a suitcase? Like, a normal outfit, pajamas, a butler outfit and some undergarments." Ecchan said.

"Hm. That might sound like a good idea, Ecchan. We don't know what worlds we will experience." he said, already finding some outfits that he seemed to like.

Loki's first normal outfit was a long-sleeved, white, collar up, button and cuffed shirt. His pants were black trousers with a dark brown, leather belt. A dark red blazer jacket that had long-sleeves with a dark green bow-tie that could be tied around his neck and then there was dark brown dress shoes.

Loki's pajamas were a pair of long-sleeved, v-neck collar, button light green shirt with a pair of long, matching colored pants. A comfy, long-sleeved light red robe that could be used over the pajamas.

Loki's butler outfit was a long-sleeved, white, button, collar up and cuffed shirt. With a v-neck collar, button and tank-sleeves black vest. A pair of long, black trousers with a leather, black belt. A pair of black dress shoes with, a long-sleeved, neat-looking black jacket. A pair of white gloves for his hands and a black bow tie that could be tied around his neck.

Loki's undergarments were a different pairs of colored boxers. One was red, the second one was black, another one was white and then there was a green pair.

Now, the suitcase that Loki had picked out was a dark brown, leather one. It was shaped like a rectangular box. Easy enough to fit all of the outfits that Loki had.

Ecchan smiled at Loki. "Nice job, Master Loki! Let's go see what Miss Mayura has gotten!" he cheered. Loki nodded at Ecchan, as the two walked over to the woman's section, looking for Mayura and Kiku.

* * *

In the woman's section, Kiku was smiling as Mayura was confused to what Kiku was going to give to Mayura. "Now, I think you might need four outfits along with a suitcase. First can be a normal outfit, the other could be a nightgown, then a maid outfit and some undergarments." Kiku told her.

"A-Alright." Mayura stuttered a little. Kiku turned and smiled at Mayura, happy that the young girl agreed with her.

The first normal outfit was a tank top sleeved with a straight collar neckline, knee-length dress. The color of the dress was cherry blossom pink with some white flower prints on the dress. A white collar with lace could be used for the neck, it had a scarlet red ribbon tied around the middle of the collar. The pair of shoes were light brown sandals.

The nightgown was a spaghetti-strapped, lavender, straight-line neckline and knee-length dress. It looked soft and it looked comfortable too.

The maid outfit was a long-sleeved, v-neck collar, button, white cuffed and black dress that went down to her knees. The apron was white and it looked like it could be tied around her waist, a pair of white and lace headdress was seen and the shoes were a black dress shoes.

The undergarments were a couple of different pairs; the first pair was a spaghetti-strapped, thigh-length and square neck-collar. It was lace and it looked see-through, a little. The color was pure white snow and the underwear was matching white as well. The second pair was a spaghetti-strapped, thigh-length and square neck-collar. It was lace and it looked see-through, a little too. The color was lavender purple and the underwear was matching lavender as well. The third pair was a spaghetti-strapped, thigh-length and square neck-collar. It was lace and it looked see-through, a little too. The color was sky baby blue and the underwear was matching sky blue as well. The fourth pair was a spaghetti-strapped, thigh-length and square neck-collar. It was lace and it looked see-through, a little as well. The color was jade green and the underwear was matching jade green too.

The suitcase was a light brown, leather rectangular box that could fit all of the clothes that Mayura would have. That was when Loki and Ecchan came back and Kiku asked the two to put on their first outfits and she would discard the outfits that they were currently wearing. So, when Loki and Mayura came out the two looked beautiful and handsome, which made Ecchan cheer with joy at seeing the two.

During that time, Kiku had checked the outfits through the cashier while putting them in each different suitcase. Kiku came back with the bill and the suitcases, handing Loki's suitcase to him and Mayura's suitcase to her. Loki looked at the bill and pulled out a wallet out of fine air and then paid for the outfits and suitcase, while he had gotten the change.

Soon, the group left the clothing store. Ecchan was on top of Mayura's head, while Loki and Mayura were near each other. "Loki?" Mayura asked.

"What is it, Mayura?" he asked.

"Do I get anything from the contract? Like a necklace or something?" she asked him.

Ecchan jumped off of Mayura's head. "I can't believe that I forgot about that! Sorry, Miss Mayura! I will give it to you right away!" he cheered, as he summoned a silver chained necklace with a golden round orb was attached to the chain. The necklace moved on it's own and attached it's self to Mayura's neck by magic.

Mayura looked at the necklace as well as Loki. Ecchan was smiling at the two. "I will tell you how to active the contract through the necklace once we find a place to stay. We may never know when enemies might appear out of nowhere or other gods from Asgard, who probably don't want Odin's plan to succeed." he explained.

"Well, I guess we will have to look for an inn to stay the night. While, searching for the feather in this world." Loki said. As the group set off, looking for an inn to stay at.

* * *

Somewhere else, a large manor house was standing near the town. A yawn was heard as the person looked at the window, sighing heavily. "Hua sure is tired, she wishes that she didn't have to get out of bed today." the young girl named Hua said.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: And that was Chapter 2! I am so happy that some of you are beginning to like it and soon I will have Chapter 3 done soon! It sure is getting interesting! **

**Loki: Well, at least the readers got a glimpse of Hua. **

**Xiao-xing: Too bad, you all won't meet her yet. Probably, in Chapter 3 maybe. **

**Mayura: This is getting interested! **

**Ecchan: I bet Kitsune-Senpai can't wait to start writing the romance parts for Master Loki and Miss Mayura! **

**-Mayura blushes, while Loki smirks and I am seen drooling at the thought of writing those kind of things- **

**Xiao-xing: Xiao-xing thinks it is time for the review thing. **

**Ecchan: Please Rate & Review! **

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue **

**Will Hua be a friend at first? **

**Well, Chapter 3 might be the key! **


End file.
